Big Date
by Mitchkpfan
Summary: From the 2010 Guess the Author Contest.  Just before their senior year in high school, Ron is about to have a big date with Kim, but they end up taking some company along with them.


Big Date

by Mitch

Kim Possible characters and situations are owned by Disney. Used without permission.

Ron Stoppable was happily driving to Kim Possible's house on his scooter. He was wearing his black tux and a (clip-on) bow tie. He also carried a wallet with his dad's credit card (with his permission, of course). It was near the end of summer and he and Kim would start their senior year of college soon. Kim wanted this last bit of free time to end in a bang and suggested a dinner in a nice restaurant and a walk in the park in the evening. Ron wanted a trip to the new Grande Bueno Nacho in Upperton (this one carried Nacos, unlike the one in Go City), but she insisted on something romantic for once. So, Ron was going to satisfy his lady.

He knew that Mr. and Mrs. Possible were taking the twins to a soccer game that night, Rufus was spending the night at home, and the super villain community was keeping quiet since the failure of Dr. Drakken's Diablo robots. So, he and Kim had the night to themselves. Funny thing; when he got out of the shower earlier, he noticed a lot of messages on his answering machine. He didn't play back any of them, figuring it was Kim reminding him not to be late (as he was prone to be on some of their dates).

When Ron got to the Possible house, he noticed a car in the driveway that didn't look like Dr. Possible's car or the family's station wagon, but it did seem familiar somehow.

_Must be a popular rental, _thought Ron.

He got to the door, which was answered by Kim wearing a slinky blue dress and her hair in a ponytail (his second favorite look on her; the small black dress still being the fav). He expected her to be happy that he was on time. Instead, she looked rather nervous. Maybe she was worried about the upcoming school year.

"Hey, Kimbo," said Ron, "you ready for a night of romancin' and disarmin'?"

"Actually," said Kim, looking apologetic, "we have a bit of a sitch right now."

"What? Is it Killigan? The Seniors? Monkey Fist? Gill? Fenton?"

"No, it's…'Fenton'? No, it's Monique," Kim then leaned to his ear and whispered, "she's been dumped again."

"Ouch, but why are you whispering?" asked Ron.

"So I won't hear you," said a familiar voice.

Ron looked over Kim's shoulder and saw Monique in a red dress sitting on the living room couch.

"Oh, sorry Mon," said Ron apologetically, "is that your car out there?"

"No, it's mine," said a familiar female voice from the living room chair, just out of Ron's sight.

Standing up from the chair, in Ron's line of sight was Zita Flores, his old love interest, wearing more casual attire.

"It happened at that casual restaurant nearby," explained Zita, "I happened to be there. I offered to drive her home, but she insisted on coming here instead."

"Oh, so I guess our night together is on hiatus, huh?" Ron asked Kim.

"Oh, don't worry about me," said Monique, "I'll just wallow here in self-pity while you two have fun."

Kim sighed and turned to face the other girls.

"Monique, Zita, how about you two join us?"

"_**What**_? I mean 'what'?" asked Ron.

"For dinner at least," said Kim, "Mon, you need support. Zita, you need a meal. Ron and I can have some alone time later."

"I don't know…oh, who am I kidding, I'm in," said Monique, standing up.

"Well, okay," said Zita, "as long as it's not like we're intruding."

"Uh, no no," said Ron nervously, "the merrier the more…or something like that. Let's go, ladies. My scooter awaits."

"Ron, we can't all fit on your scooter," said Zita, "we'll take my car."

"Oh, yeah. That would make some sense," said Ron sheepishly.

After a brief stopover at Zita's for her to change into something more appropriate (a teal colored dress), they went to Rumsy's, a fairly fancy place. People in the parking lot looked at their group rather oddly. Ron smiled from ear to ear, figuring that he was the object of envy for the male half of the human race right now: one guy with three girls. Then he remembered Kim's jealous side and decided to let people know the real situation when he got the chance. When they got to the reservationist, however, he lost his cool.

"Table for two, uh, two tables. That is, a table for each two, I mean…"

"A table for four will be all right," said Kim to the reservationist.

Other patrons looked at them curiously as they were led to their table. Before Ron could say anything, Kim grabbed his arm.

"He's with me, period," she said flatly.

The other customers shrugged and went back to their meals.

Soon, they were all sitting at a round table and looking at their menus.

"I don't think I'm hungry right now," grumbled Monique, "not for a full meal, anyway."

"Do you want their cheesecake, then?" asked Zita, "I've had it before; it's great!"

"Maybe later. I guess I'll have a salad for now; that usually calms me down."

Ron was starting to feel uncomfortable, for more than one reason. Financially, he hoped his dad wouldn't mind a little more charge action on his card than was originally planned. Emotionally, having Monique there would normally be okay, but she was kind of needy tonight. As for Zita, it felt weird having both her and Kim here. Heck, it just felt weird seeing Zita again, period. Their relationship lasted a little too briefly to even be considered a "relationship". It was more like "hanging out" and even that wasn't as fun as it was with Kim.

When the waiter came, they made their orders. Kim ordered a salad and some fried shrimp. Ron chose a hamburger (and wondered why they cost $10 there). While waiting for their food, Ron decided to break the ice, but Kim beat him to the punch.

"So, Zita," asked Kim (with a forced smile), "how have you been?"

"Fine," answered Zita, "just a little lonely is all. For months, I've been waiting for that _Crusader Cosmos Online _game to show up. I wish I had an online buddy to team up with; my _Everlot _friends are more into the _Space Conflicts _filmsthese days."

"_Crusader Cosmos? _My pal Felix has been saving up for that," said Ron enthusiastically, "it's all he talks about these days. Maybe I can give you his number later."

"Felix Renton? I've seen him around at school sometimes. He's nice…and kind of cute…"

"Uh, let's get back to Monique," interrupted Kim, "we're getting off topic."

"Yes," said Monique, "let's get back to me. I knew things were starting to get rough between me and John, but…leaving me in the middle of dinner in a restaurant?"

"Did he at least pay the check?" asked Kim.

"Sort of," said Zita with a hand on Monique's shoulder, "he paid for her meal."

"That's not so bad."

"She had to pay for his, which cost more."

"Ouch."

"So," said Zita with a forced smile, "how are you and Kim doing, Ron?"

"Oh, we're, you know…," started Ron.

"Fine," said Kim abruptly but with a smile.

"Yeah, fine. It's been scary sometimes."

"And then there are the interruptions."

"Yeah, the interruptions."

"But it's been going well."

"Yeah, going well."

"Okay, are you two going to repeat each other all night?" asked Zita with a cocked eyebrow.

"Nope."

"Uh-uh."

"Well, that answers that," said Monique with a small smile.

The meal was peaceful and there was some friendly banter here and there. Monique lighted up her mood somewhat and Zita seemed to enjoy herself as well. Then came the time to pay the check. Monique and Zita were reaching for their wallets when Ron pulled out something from his own with a smile.

"A credit card?" asked Zita, "when it was the two of us, it was coupons…for free stuff. But I'm sure he's not doing that with you, Kim."

Kim slumped in her seat some. Monique gave Zita a look that read _don't go there, girl._

"Uh, forget I said that," said Zita, "so, Kim, you still doing that mission stuff or was the Diablo thing your big finale?"

"I don't plan these things, Zita," explained Kim, "but I'm still doing this if we're needed. Frankly, I did need a break and I guess the bad guys happened to as well. Actually, I hope it's permanent."

"Won't that put you into early retirement?"

"Nah," said Kim, "I started this thing to help people. Recovering stolen stuff from super villains just became part of it and then they just got annoying. I'm not out to 'rid the world of evil' or anything like that. I just want people to get the help they need."

"Wow," said Zita, "you're lucky to have her, Ron."

"You got that backwards," said Kim, "I wouldn't be doing this without him."

Kim sipped her lemonade while Zita stared. Monique gave Zita a half smile and a stare that said _she means that._

Later, Zita drove to the park and let Kim and Ron out.

"Now you two kids have fun," said Monique, "just come back soon."

"Give us thirty minutes," said Kim with a smile as she left with Ron.

"What are you, her mom?" teased Zita.

"I bet you never met their parents," said Monique, "only Kim's dad would give them grief."

"What, he doesn't like Ron?"

"More like he's being overprotective. Thing is, I was holding my breath for a couple of years to see those two get together."

"What did you do? Nudge them?"

"Nah. I was waiting for them to figure it out."

"Makes sense, come to think of it," said Zita, "Ron and I never clicked. I've seen Kim and Ron a few times after prom. They seemed, you know, same old, same old, but now I figure they were closer than they looked."

"You should see their quiet moments and they don't usually have a real quiet moment," said Monique, "and boy, do they deserve one…or a hundred."

So, Kim and Ron walked through the park, rather uncomfortably for a while, until Kim took Ron's hand. Ron himself began to relax, particularly when he saw Kim's smile.

"Quite the night, huh?" asked Kim.

"Yeah," said Ron, "but it's kind of a quiet one for us."

"Relatively speaking. Truth is, I really wanted us to be by ourselves tonight. But you know me: I always have to help a friend."

"Yeah, crazy philosophy, huh? I mean 'crazy' in a good sense…"

"_You_ taught me that philosophy, Ron," said Kim with a slight scowl, "even if unintentionally. Save a boy from tripping after he loses his pants…"

"Oh, don't remind me…"

"Or saving him from bullies….I remember it both ways for some reason…anyway, it somehow brought me here. Well, us here. And, well, I couldn't be happier."

"Me neither," said Ron as they sat down. The sun was setting on the horizon.

He looked into her eyes, which seemed to be twinkling at the moment. Then there was the lighting, due to the setting sun. It gave Kim a golden aura to his eyes. It reminded him of why he went after Zita and other girls: he didn't think he would be with who he really wanted; the one that was right in front of him.

"Kim, have I ever said that you were the best looking girl I had ever seen?"

"No, but how many girls had you seen before me?"

"Well, there was my mom, the girls in my old day care, our pre-K teacher…"

"I'll take that as a compliment. Anyway, you're just plan the best boyfriend there could ever be for me. Really."

"Back right atcha, K.P. I mean, as a girlfriend, not the 'boyfriend' thing like you said."

Kim gave a soft laugh and started leaning toward him just as Ron did the same. It was amazing how in sync they were when they tried to kiss. It was so easy to be lost in the moment…

_Beep-beep-be-beep-beep_

The familiar ringtone told them that the date was over. Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator from a hidden pocket under her dress.

"Can't you pick it up later?" asked Ron.

"I've ignored it a couple of times and regretted it both times," said Kim somberly, then she suddenly smirked and added, "however, if it's not important, I think I'll kill Wade."

Ron looked at her in fear.

"I don't mean that literately, Ron."

Ron exhaled in relief.

Kim sighed and answered Wade, who looked at them from the view screen in surprise.

"Bad time to call?" Wade asked.

"Pretty much," said Kim, "what's the sitch?"

"Sometimes, I think I could have been a good member of their team," said Zita, "I've got some gymnastics training already and, thanks to years of gaming, I think fast."

"Not me, girl," said Monique, "I respect them and all, but they've got the experience."

"I think you'd be tough with some motivation," said Zita, "and they could always train you."

"I guess," said Monique, " but it's kind of hard to imagine us in Team Poss…"

Monique was interrupted by Kim and Ron entering the car.

"Sorry, Zita," said Kim, "but you'll have to take us home now. Duty calls."

"Work night, huh?" said Zita as she started the car.

"Was your night otherwise awesome," asked Monique.

Kim and Ron looked at each other, smiled, kissed briefly, and smiled more.

"I'd say so," whispered Kim, still facing Ron.

"Ditto," Ron whispered back.

End


End file.
